Mailboxes are often mounted to posts, fences, rails, and the like, using mounting brackets. For mounting on posts, the brackets typically have a width corresponding to the width of the post (typically approximately 3.5 inches) to allow mounting to the post, and a length longer than the width for mounting lengthwise to the underside of the mailbox. In other words, these typical post-mounting brackets are configured for mounting to the post such that the mailbox could then be mounted facing the desired direction, dictated by the bracket orientation. By mounting the bracket to the post in a specific lengthwise orientation (e.g., north-south or east-west), the mailbox mounted to the bracket thus faces the same desired direction. For mounting on rails, typically the rail is cantilevered, and the mailbox is mounted longitudinally on the rail. For mounting on fences, typically the mailbox is mounted transversely on the fence. Different brackets are typically required for these different types of mountings. Since it may be difficult to predict at which type of installation site a particular mailbox will be installed, brackets are often sold separately, and are thus not always available at the point of purchase of the mailbox.
It is thus desirable to have a single mailbox mounting bracket that could be used for a specific mailbox, regardless of whether the mailbox is to be installed on a post, fence, or rail.